


As Noctis Waits

by Waywocket



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: But cute!, Fluff, Friendship, Noctis isn't good at peopleing, Waiting, it's weird - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywocket/pseuds/Waywocket
Summary: Noctis really did want to be Prompto's friend, but he had to wait until Prompto was ready. This is just a bit of what happened in between.





	As Noctis Waits

**Author's Note:**

> This took longer than expected sorry about that. This is a lot different than well anything really that I've written (This fandom is full of firsts for me). Instead of an actually story, I just gave a few key points (using Brotherhood as an outline hopefully that makes it easier to understand) a couple paragraphs, I use that word light very lightly. I hope you enjoy it all the same!

Stepping out of the class room, students swarm Noctis, asking him useless questions. He stood still and quiet, hoping they would leave him alone if they never got a response, no luck. They were asking him how many servants he had at home. Noctis gave up trying to understand his classmates obsession with knowing all the little details and stepped forward. 

The others were still talking, it just made him tired, listening to them all. As they prompted him, he simply mentioned the bathroom before making his way down the hall. Passing other students, they all took notice of him, expect for one. Prompto always looked away, if he even noticed the prince was walking by. Noctis enjoyed seeing Prompto in the halls, he never asked questioned that annoyed the prince, never crowded making it feel like the air was thin. 

Prompto was like him, just wanting to get through the day, he thought. It would be nice to sit with him, just being around someone that had no need to ask him so many questions he had no answers to. Maybe one day he would, just sit or walk between classes, where there was nothing to bother him. They could look at the pictures on Prompto’s camera, he always had it, he must be really good with it. For now, Noctis just wanted to get away from the questions.

~~~~~~

As soon as the bell had rung, Noctis quickly fled the room, hoping to beat the crowd he knew was waiting for him. No such luck existed for him and the crowd had formed, trapping him by the window. Quietly he listened to the others go on about what they thought was important, but his attention quickly shifted as he watched Prompto run by. Run, honest and truly run down the halls, trying to avoid hitting anyone, bumping into just as many people as he avoided.

Trying to push passed the crowd, Noctis did the best he could to watch Prompto run. It was concerning, he was never so interested in leaving so quickly. Noctis secretly prayed to the gods everything was alright. Forcing the crowd to move with him, trying to make his way out to the car waiting for him, Noctis kept an eye out the window. 

Before long the familiar blond hair was outside, but slower now, forced to slow and catch his breath. Noctis smiled, Prompto was winded but still he pressed on the best he could. Determined, he found he rather liked that word to describe him.

~~~~~~~~~

Noctis spent a good portion of the night wondering what had made Prompto run out like he had, and even more of it working up the courage to ask the boy about it. Everyone around him was full of questions, what was one of his own? But when he saw Prompto next, he was at a lost for what to say. Eyes cast down, he even lacked his camera, looking like someone had stolen his sun. The prince wanted to talk to him, try and comfort him, but the words alluded him.

After school, Prompto was back to walking slowly from the classroom, his urgency from yesterday gone. Noctis was sure he would have fallen down the stairwell if not for the railing around it. No one else seemed to notice how off Prompto was, no one else gave him as much as a second look as he walked by. Noctis began to wonder if anyone else knew he was there.

~~~~~

Waiting in the garden, a dark haired puppy was waiting for him, tail and most of his lower half wagging in illation. Noctis grinned from ear to ear, running to meet Umbra and wrapping his arms around the pup. Sitting down, the dog jumped into the prince’s lap, his nose pressing at Noctis’ cheek as he nuzzled closer for attention. After a few moments of chin scratches and belly rubs, Umbra turned over, revealing a familiar journal strapped to his back.

Flipping to the newest page, Noctis read it over, smiling. As he read, his smile grew, as Luna explained that Prompto had been her hero, protecting Pryna and caring for her while she was lost. Taking a pen from his bag, Noctis quickly wrote back a reply, telling her about his friend Prompto, and that he was glad Pryna was home safe.

As Umbra ran off, Noctis stood, grabbing his bag up again, making his way to his room. Prompto must have been in a hurry to care for Pryna, that would explain why he had run out of the school the other day. Pryna must have managed to get away and back to Luna, those two were very smart dogs, after all, they were able to find ways past the wall and see him. Noctis wondered of he should tell Prompto, but Luna had said she wanted to send a letter herself, so he figured it was better to stay quiet.

~~~~~~~

Hiding with some old gym equipment, Noctis thought no one would find him, giving him a chance to be alone for a change. Of course his plan was as successful as his others, and someone called for him, rounding the corner. Looking up, Noctis was surprised to see Prompto walking to him. He could have sighed in relief, no annoying questions, but instead he let out a huff of concern, hurrying to the other boy as he fell to the ground.

Reaching his hand out to help him up, he was confused as he was handed a camera. That explains why he said it looked fine then, he thought. Laughing, Noctis shook his head, “Not that.” As Prompto got up, he finally took Noctis’ outstretched hand and the prince pulled. It was more difficult than Noctis had guessed and he struggled. He thought of how Gladiolus would have been upset that he struggled doing something as simple as helping someone stand. Absently he muttered, “You’re heavy”, as he finally got Prompto to his feet. Once Prompto was standing, Noctis heard the bell and ran, calling to him over his shoulder, “See you”. 

Rushing through the halls, Noctis thought about the encounter again. Prompto had tried to talk to him, and all Noctis could do was complain that he was weak. Hand on the door of his class, the prince stopped. He didn’t say he was weak, he said Prompto was heavy, would Prompto think he was insulting him? Plopping down into his seat, Noctis put his head in his hands and groaned. Any chance of Prompto wanting to be his friend must have flown out the window. Now he understood why Ignis had always told him to be clear with his words.  
~~~~~~~

A few days later, Noctis stood by the school, waiting for Ignis to take him home. Leaning against the wall, he noticed Prompto from the corner of his eye. Maybe he could apologize for what he said, and then they could talk. Pushing himself off the wall, he turned a bit more, and saw Prompto leaving, his shoulders slumped heavily. Noctis was sure Prompto had no interest in talking to the prince ever again.

Feeling guilty, he thought about how to make it up to Prompto. He could ask the cooks to make him a cake to give him, but maybe that would be adding insult to injury? Noctis wrinkled his nose, trying to find a way to make Prompto understand. Everything sounded like an excuses or worse, Noctis sighed, putting away unfinished homework. Maybe he would have a better idea of what to do in the morning.

In the end the best thing Noctis could think of was to leave Prompto alone. Letting him be upset with the prince seemed better than saying anything that would cause anymore harm. It however did nothing to stop him from watching for the blond boy, hoping that he would talk to him again.

~~~~~~~~

Time went on, and things stayed the same for awhile. After school, Prompto would walk behind Noctis waiting for his ride, and Noctis would stop and see if Prompto would come to him or walk away again. Some days, it looked like Prompto wanted to, and Noctis would move from where he stood, hoping to start over. Those days, Prompto would run off like a deamon was on his heels. Noctis wondered if comparing himself to a deamon was harsh, but if Prompto was that afraid of him he had no better description.

They never missed a day, until of course, Prompto did. He had been school, Noctis was sure of it, but today when Ignis came, there was still no sign of him. After being prompted, Noctis sighed and made his way to the open car door, sitting down. There was always tomorrow, one day meant nothing.

Noctis had never noticed how much he had begun looking forward to seeing Prompto at the end of the day. Without Prompto walking behind him, Noctis felt that his day was out of sync, waiting for something that would not come. Before long, he no longer saw Prompto in class either, and he began to wonder if he had changed schools. Eventually he adjusted, and Prompto became a memory, for a few years.

~~~~~~

Adjusting the tie on his uniform, for maybe the hundredth time that morning, Noctis wandered the school grounds. After primary, students had started to leave him alone, no longer crowding him and asking him questions he had no interest in. Instead, they stood near by, whispering to each other. ‘Is that really the prince?’ ‘Do I talk to him?’ Noctis was grateful for the space, he no longer felt like an animal trapped in a cage, but now he just felt like an animal on display. He found it only to be a small improvement.

Making his way to the courtyard, Noctis hoped to find peace in the silence. Again his plan had failed, as someone pushed against his shoulder. Turning, Noctis looked over Prompto and smiled, he had changed a lot, but he still knew him. Finally Prompto had decided to try again, and Noctis was grateful.

“Don’t I know you?” He asked, turning to face him fully. Prompto simply laughed and moved to walk along side Noctis. Taking in a deep breath, the prince let out a small contented sigh, giving Prompto the same light push he had received a bit ago. Many things seemed to have changed about the boy who always hid behind his camera, but all the same it was as comforting as he had always hoped it would be, walking to class with his friend.


End file.
